Today, 3D display technology has been applied widely in the field of display technology, especially in the field of 3D liquid crystal TV. Technology to realize 3D display mainly includes Anaglyphic 3D display technology, Polarized 3D display technology and shutter 3D display technology. Among others, the shutter 3D display technology is applied more widely.
In the field of 3D liquid crystal TV, a viewer needs to wear a pair of shutter 3D glasses to view a 3D picture on a shutter 3D liquid crystal TV. In general, a shutter 3D liquid crystal TV mainly includes components such as a liquid crystal display screen, a backlight module providing a light source for the liquid crystal display screen, etc. The principle for the 3D liquid crystal TV to realize 3D display is as follows. An image is divided into two pictures corresponding to the left eye and the right eye respectively. The right lens of the pair of the shutter 3D glasses is opened and the left lens thereof is closed when a right eye picture is displayed on the TV, and the left lens is opened and the right lens is closed when a left eye picture is displayed. Then, corresponding images can be seen by the left eye and the right eye of the viewer in alternative. In this way, there is a certain parallax between an image for the left eye and that for the right eye of the viewer, and the brain synthesizes the image for left eye and that for the right eye having the parallax, which produces depth perception, that is, a display effect of a stereo image is created.